How could he do this ?
by tacet tenebris88
Summary: May and Coulson go way back even before Bahrain but along comes a blast from the past that she would rather forget. What do they want and what is the price that they will have to pay?
1. Chapter 1

**How could he do this?**

May had just left Phil's office after putting Phil down to sleep, he had over an hour of carving on the wall, which by the end, had prolonged the craving but left him exhausted. She walked out to get some fresh air before she went to start her tai chi routine, warranted she usually did it at 5am, but this has left her wired and she knew that sleep would out run her, so she knew not to try.

There stood a blast from the past that she had forgotten for a reason, there stood before her was her ex-husband.

May pulled him into the dark recesses of the building away from the places she knew were covered by the cameras. She knew that if he tried anything she would smack his teeth down his throat and send him out in a body bag.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The venom in May's voice could have melted titanium; for once the man in front of her didn't flinch.

"Awww babe, why are you talking like that? You loved me once, remember? Or was that before Phil came along?"

'Strike one', May thought, cause she knew he would go to three. He always did, even after Bahrain, when she was at her lowest he still went for the low blows.

"Phil asked for my help, something about further Intel that he needed and he thought that I could be the man to provide it. Whether the Intel was about you or not I can't say, but I wouldn't mind telling him a thing or two about you..."

'Strike two', "Let me tell you this, if you think going for a third strike, I will end you. I won't bother with dumping your ass in a body bag. You tried to put me in one after I got back from Bahrain and you failed! Suddenly, I didn't want stay married to you, I wonder why that could be?"

He walked past May with an exaggerated swagger as he entered the building looking for Phil, knowing it will infuriate May by deliberately goading her into a fight but he knew it would take a lot more than that to get under her skin.

May was desperately thinking what could he provide that Phil would ever need? She was his partner and had been for many years, before Bahrain had happened and yet he had called him in. Why? What was the sneaky son of a bitch up to? She didn't know yet, but if she had to beat his ass into the ground with her boots, she'll do it and find out.

Cogs turning at a furious pace in her mind as she set off inside the building and straight for the gym, if she didn't release some tension before he came back, she would kick the living daily lights out of him and she didn't need an excuse, just a look will do and with the mood she was in, he wouldn't even get that.

She started on the punch bag, just jabbing with no rhythm other than to release the pent up frustration coursing its way through her body.

After she felt the heat and the lactic acid burning her muscles she started a one two jab, moving her feet, ducking and diving, creating a methodical rhythm and relaxing her mind.

This was what relaxed her other than her tai chi, creating the flow and releasing the negativity allowing her to carry on and face the world.

This carried on for thirty minutes, the sweat layering her body and her hair sticking to her head as she concentrated on blocking the world out.

Soon she heard a smash, all rhythm aside she raced up the stairs to the source of the commotion and came in to find Phil sat behind his desk, there was a statue in pieces beside her ex-husband, who stood their motionless until his eyes landed on her.

His faced morphed into the face she knew so well and saw that he was wearing a smug look and approached him with the grace and deception of being just a woman, but everyone in the room knew that May was a force to be reckoned with, even on her worst day it was not wise to poke. He slowly backed up as she approached, until his felt his legs hit a coffee table in the middle of his room, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him in to face her.

With venom that Phil didn't know she possessed she uttered, "I don't know what you're doing here but until I've had a word with Phil, you can go and wait downstairs. If anything, and I do mean anything, moves an inch, I'll take you out and I don't mean a date. Now get the hell out...!" He looked at Phil, an unspoken message travelling between the two men, one that didn't go unnoticed by May and just confirmed her suspicions that something was going on and she's not going to like it.

She turned to look at Phil who was looking pensive and concerned with something, but didn't look all that willing to share since she'd come in when the statue had broken. She didn't know the in's and out's of the conversation, but what she _did_ know was that she intended to find out.

She turned and walked toward towards the door, locking it from the inside and ensuring that no one would disturb them. She walked towards Phil, who to give him credit maintained eye contact with her the whole time as the tops of her thighs touched the desk. May bent over and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We're going to talk and you're going to tell me what the hell is going on, but more importantly, you're going to explain what the hell he's doing here and why I'm not allowed to beat the crap out of him."

Phil looked at her and realised that it's possible he made a very grave error, but he knew that he needed the information May's ex-husband held.

"Well Phil, I am waiting, and I don't have all the time in the world, because if he touches anything, I will break his fingers and I'll be laughing."

Phil lent forward and rubbed his temples, tiredness etched across his face like lines on a map and he knew that this was going to be a very sensitive conversation, but the question for him was where does he start?


	2. The force, the love, and understanding

**How could he do this?**

May had just left Phil's office after putting Phil down to sleep, he had over an hour of carving on the wall, which by the end, had prolonged the craving but left him exhausted. She walked out to get some fresh air before she went to start her tai chi routine, warranted she usually did it at 5am, but this has left her wired and she knew that sleep would out run her, so she knew not to try.

There stood a blast from the past that she had forgotten for a reason, there stood before her was her ex-husband.

May pulled him into the dark recesses of the building away from the places she knew were covered by the cameras. She knew that if he tried anything she would smack his teeth down his throat and send him out in a body bag.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The venom in May's voice could have melted titanium; for once the man in front of her didn't flinch.

"Awww babe, why are you talking like that? You loved me once, remember? Or was that before Phil came along?"

'Strike one', May thought, cause she knew he would go to three. He always did, even after Bahrain, when she was at her lowest he still went for the low blows.

"Phil asked for my help, something about further Intel that he needed and he thought that I could be the man to provide it. Whether the Intel was about you or not I can't say, but I wouldn't mind telling him a thing or two about you..."

'Strike two', "Let me tell you this, if you think going for a third strike, I will end you. I won't bother with dumping your ass in a body bag. You tried to put me in one after I got back from Bahrain and you failed! Suddenly, I didn't want stay married to you, I wonder why that could be?"

He walked past May with an exaggerated swagger as he entered the building looking for Phil, knowing it will infuriate May by deliberately goading her into a fight but he knew it would take a lot more than that to get under her skin.

May was desperately thinking what could he provide that Phil would ever need? She was his partner and had been for many years, before Bahrain had happened and yet he had called him in. Why? What was the sneaky son of a bitch up to? She didn't know yet, but if she had to beat his ass into the ground with her boots, she'll do it and find out.

Cogs turning at a furious pace in her mind as she set off inside the building and straight for the gym, if she didn't release some tension before he came back, she would kick the living daily lights out of him and she didn't need an excuse, just a look will do and with the mood she was in, he wouldn't even get that.

She started on the punch bag, just jabbing with no rhythm other than to release the pent up frustration coursing its way through her body.

After she felt the heat and the lactic acid burning her muscles she started a one two jab, moving her feet, ducking and diving, creating a methodical rhythm and relaxing her mind.

This was what relaxed her other than her tai chi, creating the flow and releasing the negativity allowing her to carry on and face the world.

This carried on for thirty minutes, the sweat layering her body and her hair sticking to her head as she concentrated on blocking the world out.

Soon she heard a smash, all rhythm aside she raced up the stairs to the source of the commotion and came in to find Phil sat behind his desk, there was a statue in pieces beside her ex-husband, who stood their motionless until his eyes landed on her.

His faced morphed into the face she knew so well and saw that he was wearing a smug look and approached him with the grace and deception of being just a woman, but everyone in the room knew that May was a force to be reckoned with, even on her worst day it was not wise to poke. He slowly backed up as she approached, until his felt his legs hit a coffee table in the middle of his room, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him in to face her.

With venom that Phil didn't know she possessed she uttered, "I don't know what you're doing here but until I've had a word with Phil, you can go and wait downstairs. If anything, and I do mean anything, moves an inch, I'll take you out and I don't mean a date. Now get the hell out...!" He looked at Phil, an unspoken message travelling between the two men, one that didn't go unnoticed by May and just confirmed her suspicions that something was going on and she's not going to like it.

She turned to look at Phil who was looking pensive and concerned with something, but didn't look all that willing to share since she'd come in when the statue had broken. She didn't know the in's and out's of the conversation, but what she _did_ know was that she intended to find out.

She turned and walked toward towards the door, locking it from the inside and ensuring that no one would disturb them. She walked towards Phil, who to give him credit maintained eye contact with her the whole time as the tops of her thighs touched the desk. May bent over and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We're going to talk and you're going to tell me what the hell is going on, but more importantly, you're going to explain what the hell he's doing here and why I'm not allowed to beat the crap out of him."

Phil looked at her and realised that it's possible he made a very grave error, but he knew that he needed the information May's ex-husband held.

"Well Phil, I am waiting, and I don't have all the time in the world, because if he touches anything, I will break his fingers and I'll be laughing."

Phil lent forward and rubbed his temples, tiredness etched across his face like lines on a map and he knew that this was going to be a very sensitive conversation, but the question for him was where does he start?

**The force, the love, and most of all, understanding.**

He stood in the kitchen, pouring a cup of black coffee knowing that May was going to grill Phil on what he'd wanted with him. What May didn't know is that the offering was the other way around; it was he who had come to Phil, with nothing short of a bribe. He wanted into S.H.I.E.L.D and of he had to lose a bit of information to Phil Coulson, then he was quite happy to do it for the ultimate goal, which was also up in that room.

He had married Melinda many years ago, when they were young and in love or so he lead her to believe. He needed intel and she was the perfect cover, someone who was good to look at, but also lethal when attacked; the perfect combination to look like a married couple. She'd gone and done the dumbest thing and fallen in love with him, in for a penny in for a pound so they say.

Then Bahrain happened, the most traumatic experience of their lives and they both survived it, though not unscathed and that is when the spiral down hill started and Melinda May was no longer a useful means for his ends, but he thought he might as keep her around.

She soon became distant and withdrawn and extremely paranoid which he found to be a very dangerous combination.

So he started to set things out, move things to mess with her mind. Logic being, if she were too busy with that, then she would leave him alone.

Did he love her? Yes, in a way but obtaining what he needed was far greater importance to him than she could ever be, but he pushed a step too far. He hadn't realised the true damage that Bahrain done to her and when she walked out of the door holding those precious secrets, he knew they would cross paths again one day.

Back up in the room all Hell had broken lose and Phil on the receiving end of May's wrath and now.

"How the hell…! Of all the idiotic, stupid, pig-headed things to do, you INVITE that son of a bitch to our base! Are you crazy?! I could slap your nose straight off your face right now!"

"Please don't Melinda, I am really attached to my nose, I would not look very good without it."

"Phil this is not funny! He is an asshole and I am _not_ working with him…!" She hissed.

"Melinda, do you trust me?"

That caught her attention, her eyes met his in a heartbeat, she lowered her voice in an instant, "You _know _I do Phil, I just don't understand why you brought him here. I've been with you throughout it all, there is nothing that he knows that I don't. It makes no sense why you brought him back but I know you and your plans. If you need me to trust you I will, but if he comes within a thousand feet of me, I am going to wipe the floor with him and then leave him to bleed."

Phil knew that she was deadly serious including about the wiping the floor part but he needed this man even if only for a little while, the tension was going to be unbearable between the two of them, if not extremely uncomfortable.

He walked up to her cupped her face and put his forehead to hers, "Hey you know if I didn't need him here it would not happen, I know he didn't treat you the way you should've been treated and things you've yet to tell me, but I swear, it won't be forever."

The room suddenly became charged and she was drowning in a sea of blue, that very blue that had caused numerous arguments all those years ago when she had been accused of cheating when the accusations were totally unfounded. Warranted her heart always belong to Phil, she thought that he was out of reach, looks like she might've been wrong after all.

He slanted her head to the side and pecked the corner of her mouth, then to the other side and watched as her eyes drifted closed. He placed feather light kisses to her eyelids and watched beautiful emotions dance across her face; this was his Melinda, who he had kept at arm lengths for far too long. He knew it was dangerous to start something, especially when asshole number 1 was downstairs, but his heart sang a tune that only she could hear and he was now ready to answer.

He slanted his mouth across hers and an explosion of glorious colours and tastes that was purely her, assaulted his senses. She ran her arms down his back, feeling each muscle she knew were hidden under his suit, to create a façade of vulnerability that came from looking like a pencil pusher but wield power few could know. He pressed against he door encasing her in power and security that only he could provide, they both thought at the same time,

"What time have we wasted?"

Slowly and gently the passionate kiss came to an end and they stood there staring into each others eyes, breath mingling and nothing but those two existing in that moment in time, which was theirs to share.

"You know I don't share, right?" Phil flashed a boyish smile and she knew that he was teasing. She rubbed her hand sensuously down the front of his body zeroing on his crotch, his eyes rolled back as his head dropped onto her shoulder. She licked the shell of his ear and whispered, "I don't share either, including the weapon in my hand right now, is mine and mine alone to fire or discharge when ready."

"Yes ma'am." he pecked her lips.

"Now I am going back to the gym to beat the crap out of the punching bag, you can deal with him and keep him the hell out of my way."

She walked out of the door leaving a bemused Phil in her wake. She passed her ex husband. "What's up Melinda, no kiss for old times sake?" No sooner had the words left his she about turned and punched him straight in the nose.

"Good enough kiss for you, darling?" With that she walked away not knowing or caring if he was bleeding, only knowing that he had better clean it up.


	3. I have a plan and please just trust me

**I have a plan and please just trust me.**

Phil came out of the office and saw May's ex-husband was crumpled on the floor holding his face, but he could also see that something had been broken, his nose was not straight.

"You had to do it…I call you back here so we can help each other and you can't help but antagonise her. Do you want to die? She would wipe the floor with you, now go down to the lab and let Simmons fix you and try not to piss her off anymore, or you won't last another day here."

Coulson walked down to the gym leaving him groaning on the floor, he knew something must've been antagonising her and there are a few hot buttons that you leave alone. For a smack in the nose it must have been around 5/6 on the scale but he needed to have words with her, she was, and still is, the love of his life, but he needed May's ex in one piece.

He knew she was reasonably angry; she had only half changed and was kicking the stuffing out of the punching bag. He got up behind the bag and held it, coming a split second from getting a kick to the side of the face but May was a skilled fighter and stopped herself just as the tip touched his cheek.

Coulson breathed a sigh of relief, he knew the power that she wielded, he walked around the bag and glided his hands down her arms and held her close breathing in the scent that was just her.

He could feel her tense and coiled like a cobra, but as he soothingly rubbed circles on her back and felt the tension leave her body. She looked up at him and he could the conflict in her face, the pain and ghosts of the past warring with the anger of the present.

"Look we are down at the moment and building our way back up from nothing. I am a little low on resources and need to use some questionable people to get the information that I want, but more importantly, ensuring our survival. I don't want him here anymore than you do, well I doubt anyone could want him gone anymore than you do, but I just need the information. I have word that there are agents being held, and they're being used for information or tortured for secrets that we don't want revealing especially as they're about the new S.H.I.E.L.D. I have been pointed in his direction cause a snitch was willing to sell secrets for money and I need those secrets. I know the trouble that he's going to bring, but for you, I would take anything."

She looked at him and knew that he was right, if they could save some of their own then she would play nice, or as nice as she could from a distance but if he started then she would kick his ass in a heartbeat.

She turned her head into the crux of his neck and peppered his pulse point with kisses enfolding her arms under his and wrapped then around his back. She could feel the steady beat of his pulse and heart knowing that no matter what her ex brought they could deal with it together.

What they didn't know was they weren't alone, hidden in the alcove was a brooding and furious set of eyes staring at the scene before him. May was his and his alone; she should've learnt that the first time. If she needed a trip down memory lane then he would gladly take her there. She's a lot stronger; maybe she would provide the secrets to wipe out S.H.I.E.L.D. altogether and ultimately Phil Coulson. He didn't love her, but she still belonged to him and _his_ organisation and if she wouldn't come willingly, he would finish her ass well.

He walked into the now empty lab and swiped his arm clean across the table, scattering precious tests and equipment that could take them weeks to repair but whilst they were doing that he would be gathering information and secrets to get people into the base. The glass shattered across the floor, liquid dripping off the table and he knew that his work had been done. He left the room slipping back into the alcove and waiting for the chaos to occur then he could slip upstairs into the bunks and eventually Phil's office.

He whispered into his cufflink on his wrist, entering the information that he had gathered so far, knowing that the best secrets would be in Coulson's office but no way to get there whilst they were stood in the middle of the gym like a pair of horny teenagers. His eyes zeroed in on May and his blood started to boil, he knew she had been sleeping with him before they were divorced he could just never prove it, but he will make them both suffer.

Phil and May parted, he rubbed his nose gently against hers and stared into her eyes, the world around them cease to exist until something smashed off in the lab causing them to instantly part and race towards the commotion.

"What the hell's happened here?" May looked pissed and Phil was trying to work out how this had happened with them being so near to the lab, the chaos would set them back weeks and the tests that Simmons had been testing would take precious time to replicate. Someone has sabotaged their lab on purpose, they hadn't seen anyone and suddenly the guilt had set in and Phil realised he had let something interfere on the job and he about turned and walked up to his office slamming the door shut.

May watched him walked away and knew exactly what he was thinking, knowing that she would have a fight on her hand she made her way up to his office, only to find that the door had been locked from the inside.

May felt her heart plummet through the floor and the tears began to fall, she turned around with her back to the door and dropped to sit with her back against it and her knees folded to her chest. The stress and emotional turmoil combined with lack of sleep was wearing her down and breaking her heart, she had the world in the palm of her hand and now it was dust that sat on the floor beside her.

She didn't realise that someone was watching her as her temper flared and she started to kick and punch the office door and the rings of, "PHIL OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW, OR I SWEAR I WILL KICK IT IN."

He chuckled to himself and walked to make a drink knowing that seeds of chaos had once again been spread across the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and now it was his turn to watch them bloom with is help, of course.


	4. Mend the pieces of my broken heart

**Mend the pieces of my broken heart and lab**

Phil was on the other side of the door with his back pressed against it, he could feel the severe beating that his office door was taking. He dreaded seeing what dents there were going to be when he finally opened the door.

The mother of all wars was taking place in his heart and his heart, he loved Melinda May with all that he was, but if in the few minutes that they were hugging and kissing lead to the partial destruction of the lab with months of set backs, then what was something more intimate going to produce?

He immediately became suspicious of May's husband and decide to do a little digging of his own to see just how far up the importance ladder he went, but first he needed to open the door before she decided to kick it in.

He stood and turned unbolting the lock and releasing the catch on the door, there on the other side was a very angry yet stunningly beautiful Melinda May, but more importantly, he saw her battered and bloody knuckles. He looked at the door and took in the numerous indentations ranging for her knuckles to what look like her shoes and knees, sure he was glad that this wasn't his face and made him almost feel sorry for the men and women who had crossed her in the past.

He looked up and saw the fury in her eyes, hair mussed from sweat and heat, lips plump from where she had bit them as she beat the door and her heaving chest. It was all too much to take, he grabbed her arm yanking her forward and slamming the door shut. He pushed her back against the door and lifts her hands to inspect her knuckles and see what damage had been done.

Other then being sore, bruised and cut he knew she had not broken anything in her temper tirade, but he had to be sure so with each individual knuckle he kissed ever so softly with his tender lips. Her eyes were transfixed on him at the feel of his lips, a groan left her throat and her eyes rolled back into her head and with a soft thud it hit the door. He didn't stop in his relenting quest as he ran his rough tongue across her each knuckle making sure that there was nothing in the wounds but arousing her at the same time, he took one finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip as he sucked It into his mouth. The air rushed out of May's lungs as she felt him take her finger in the his mouth and she thought, 'If his lips feel like this on my finger where else would they feel good.'

Whilst she was having the lascivious thoughts her mind was drawn back to the present when she felt him drop her hands and cup her waist as he started peppering her neck and chest with luscious, hot, wet kisses that were sending her blood racing through her veins like molten hot lava at break neck speed.

The situation was fast getting out of control and if they didn't stop and talk soon, she would be pulling his pants down in no time at all. As if, reading her thoughts he pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to her collarbone and pulled her to sit down at the desk.

She sat down as instructed and watched as he went to get the first aid kit to deal with the cuts on her hands. She sat thinking about how many of the other wounds that he'd help to heal including when she had clawed her way back from the damage of Bahrain. As always he has been the balm to her wounds, soothing the wounds with love and gentleness that only he could provide.

He came back and put the box on the desk and started to dab the antiseptic across her wounds without getting a hiss from her, even though it stung like a bitch, he then dabbed with such tenderness making sure he hurt her as little as possible. She knew more than anything the years that had been wasted but she intended to rectify this as soon as she kicked that piece of rubbish of an ex-husband, out of her home.

Phil looked up at her with so sorrow in his eyes, the thought that he had hurt her or caused her injuries was like a punch to the gut for him and something he never wanted to do. He cupped her face, "I'm sorry love, I just saw the damage that had been done in the lab and immediately put that upon me. Yes I know, before you say you were willing participant…" at that she smirked, as she knew she was so much more than a willing participating but let him carry on, "but I am the Director and should be leading by example and our current example just got a lab trashed, what they were looking for I do not know."

"Well they aimed for something specific because they only trashed one part of the lab, they left two thirds alone which means it was for show and distraction more than it was for actual intent." May looked with a steely gaze usually directed at unsuspecting individuals who didn't know whom they were up against and who she was about to kick seven bells out of.

"Do you think we should tell the gang about him, they are all going to be coming back soon and we need to explain at least who he is. You can't expect Skye to come back and not ask the million and one questions that she _will_ ask, or more likely hack into, to find out things."

May knew that that she was right but that meant filling them in on all the parts of the past, the good, the bad, and from the marks on her, the definite ugly but she knew that Phil was right.

"OH MY WORD!" The voice of Jemma Simmons echoed across the building causing May and Phil to both move in the direction of the echoing voice. They entered into the room and caught Jemma and Co looking at the CCTV and a gasp from Jemma filled the room as they saw Mays ex husband on the screen but something had happened to him as he was not all human and even May was shocked, finding out he was not the man she thought she had married. What the hell had he become and what was his interest in them? She was just about to walk out when Phil grabbed her arm and shook his, there as a lot that needed to be said or should that be there was more that he needed May to say.

Skye turned to look at them both severely unimpressed, "What the hell is going on?"

Phil looked at May; "Think we're having that talk now."

May for once looked crestfallen but took them into the kitchen to begin a painful journey that would hopefully explain why he was here.


	5. My life, my past and the whole truth

**My life, my past and the whole truth **

May and the others surrounded the table in the kitchen and sat down. She was looking fidgety which was highly unusual until Phil grabbed her hand and held it under the table steadying her, keeping her grounded and being her rock.

She turned to face the others and began a long and painful story, "I met my soon to be dead ex husband shortly before Bahrain, and before you ask the full story is up for discussion once his sorry ass is gone. Let's just say I acquired my name 'The Cavalry' because I'm resourceful, with a unique skill set. Super humans kidnapped a group of our Agents and S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to pull out and leave them there, because the price was too high. I wouldn't allow this and entered in alone and it ending with me freeing them all."

Skye, Jemma and Fitz were looking at her in complete awe making her feel like a freak show, she didn't want, or need, the name but she knew it had been imprinted on her, making her famous in their circle. She looked at Phil who squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile encouraging her to go on, knowing that this needed to be out in the open for everyone, he knew that she didn't have to tell them everything.

"Shortly afterwards, when I came out, I wasn't myself bearing scars and wounds on the outside and the inside. I shoved away all that held dear, plagued by torturous nightmares of things I had done in revenge, malice and heartache. I even pushed Phil away for a time and went on a rampage ready to drive over the edge at breakneck speed with no one to stand in my way…"

"Were you tortured?" Skye tried to keep quiet, really she did, but she just couldn't help it and knew she was crossing a line with the look that Coulson had given her.

"Yes, for a few hours but what happened to those Agents and I will stay with me till I draw my last breathe, a nightmare I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. Phil doesn't even know, it was enough to drive me to my knees and out of my mind. I had to pull out all the stops and do some unspeakable things. That's when I met my ex husband…"

"Does he have a name?" Skye did it again and this time Phil banged his fist on the table making everyone including May jump.

"Skye, I am warning you…!"

"Shhhhh Phil, we have brought him here so please, they have the right to know." She put her hand on top of his and patted it so gently.

"His name is Daemon and know I will not spell it or his last name because I know Skye will only try to research him." They all looked at Skye.

"What? " Skye had the cheek to look offended.

"I met him when I was in the Admin department of S.H.I.E.L.D., I was broken and bruised thinking he would be my salvation. We spent a few years before things started to change. He would disappear for days on end, things would disappear from our home but he always bring back a present some rare and exotic item, including at one point, the obelisk we've spent the last few months searching for…."

This earned her a raised eyebrow from Phil, who found this to be a very interesting piece of information that they would have to discuss another time.

She looked at them with sorrow, heartache and stress written all over her face like the carvings on Phil's wall. Piece by piece the wall was coming down and her emotions were being laid bare for all to see, as her life and dark recesses of her heart were being laid bare, "I wasn't myself and paid no notice until he drew a gun on me and shot me in the back three times. I had to crawl out on hands and knees until I could get into a standing position, he was about to kill me when S.H.I.E.L.D. came and took him away."

May lifted her jacket to reveal three bullet wounds on her back, all aimed where the vital organs should be and no one could do anything but cry and gasp, Skye threw herself at May and wrapped her in a bone crushing embrace. Skye trace the bullet wounds, as though they were fresh, tracing the scar tissue like a stencil but sensing she was putting life into May was a unique experience.

"You could've died…" Skye had tears running down her face and her sobs rang throughout the room.

May had no idea how to deal with this, she thought that a part of her had long gone after the events in Bahrain, seeing the abuse and smelling the stench of rotting flesh searing in her brain like a pattern and yet here she was in a tight embrace with a young lady, who for some reason meant a great deal to her. Like her, she was damaged, but Skye was still repairable and May would make sure that would happen and she got the life she deserves.

Once Skye had finally released her, she was surprised to find that she sat right beside her on the other side to Phil, grasp her other hand and urged her to continue with the story.

"He was on the way to the facility, when the Agents were ambushed and killed leaving him to crawl out and flee, he left them, no one found the Agents for days but by then any chance of removing the bullets and saving them had gone, one was a young protégée, I'd trained with her first day on the job. She lay there with her eyes open until she was carried to rest and I swore the next time I saw him, I would shoot him in the face…until I found out what I know now."

She looked at Phil who suddenly because very uncomfortable, May had streaks down her face where the silent tears had fallen and drop to her leather trousers staining leaving her imprint in them forever

"If he did all that, and this is the part of what she has told us about, what in the world is he doing here?" They all turned and looked Phil waiting for an explanation to why they are all in this position.

"Well, we know he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent but he was supposed to be undercover. It turns out he May have gone rogue but he doesn't know that we know and so I've brought him in for information and that's why he is staying here."

All hell broke lose…


	6. I do not believe what I am seeing

**I do not believe what I am seeing.**

"ARE YOU REAL? AC WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Skye launched up from the chair before May could speak. She had released May's hand and was squaring up to Coulson as the blood soured her ears and her temper shot through the roof.

Phil hadn't time to respond before she set of with another verbal tirade, shocking the team into silence, "SERIOUSLY AC, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? HE'S SHOT HER, YOU'VE NOT IDEA WHICH SIDE HE WORKS FOR? AND WITH THE LOOK OF THE CCTV WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S HUMAN? YOUR BRIGHT IDEA IS TO BRING HIM TO THE BASE? OUR SECRET BASE? DID I MISS 'SECRET'?"

Phil shot out of his chair and in what appeared a calm and measured voice but belied authority and fear, "Skye, I don't know where or who you think you are, but last time I looked in the mirror, I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I run this place and you as a subordinate follow orders, when you need to know something I will tell you. This is something that you didn't need to know but something that you have to follow, if you have issues with that then the door is over there." He pointed to the entrance of the kitchen but was really pointing in the direction of the door.

Skye looked at him in disbelief and was just about to walk out the door, when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She stood stock-still and turned her head to see that May had grabbed her wrist, looking into her eyes communicating a silent message to sit down before she was put down. Skye turned back and slumped into the seat but was clearly communicating that she was not pleased about the situation, not one bit.

Phil turned back to the table and looked at the faces staring at him, "Anyone else have a problem then please feel free to walk out the door, otherwise we carry on as a team should." The silence that hung in the air was deafening and a pin could have echoed throughout the building, Director Coulson looked around clearly not impressed with what he had witnessed and would be having a word with Skye later, reiterating what authority was.

"Eh Sir? Was there another reason to this meeting or can we start rebuilding the lab again?" Jemma was looking at Fitz and Coulson tentatively, waiting for the answer to her question.

"We have a mission to work on now, as well as dealing with this problem. There are S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents being tortured for information, a small pocket of them that could be useful to this agency rebuilding, but first we have to go and find them. If any secrets such as S.H.I.E.L.D. being still being active get out and about people such as Loki will be down on this compound faster than I can say 'Go'."

Skye's iPad beeped and verification of what Phil had just said was true, a sea of red dots had a small pocket of blue ones in the middle, it was surrounding and beeping furiously showing that the Agents were in deep distress.

Suddenly May's colour drained from her face as she banged her fists on the desk and stormed out of the room.

It took a few moments for Coulson to click as to what was May's problem and that is when the plan hit home. He immediately looked at the others, "Skye, I want you to try and track where those blue dots are located, hack, bribe or do whatever you need to and get this job done. FitzSimmons repair the lab and start working on any gadgets you have that will help us with this."

He started walking towards the door, "Where you going…?" He turned back round to face the other three.

"I am going to try and repair some monumental damage that I have just caused with my big mouth." With that he stormed out, slamming the door nearly taking it off its hinges and rocking the room.

Skye turned to Fitzsimmons, "What the hell is he playing at? Why would he bring that monster into the camp? HE SHOT MAY! Does that mean nothing to him?"

"Skye, I know that you mean well, but maybe we should just trust the Director and what his plans are. I know that we might not like what is happening but we are going to have to believe that he knows what he is doing. He wouldn't bring Daemon into the building if he didn't think that he needed to, nor would he put May at risk, if he thought that something really bad would happen."

While the other three were talking in the kitchen they were unaware that someone was stood outside the door, listening to what they were saying and trying to catch part of the plan. He knew he needed to bring the gears up a notch as they were now pointing the finger at him; he needed to do this without drawing too much attention to himself. He intended to take Phil out and make May suffer the way that she did him, and then when he had her down on her knees, he'd intend to take her out, finishing the pair who made a fool out of him. Any information that he'd gathered would go to his boss, advising him that they were aware of the cornered Agents. He awaited the warning that they needed to move but for now he was going to go and enjoy the show and watch Phil try and soothe a wounded May as her demons fought for control over her emotions.

He walked down the corridor chuckling to himself as the seeds he'd sown begun to flourish, it amused him to see May so unnerved and it reminded him of their past before he shot her, it was just a shame that she was stronger than she looked. He intended to change all that and move up the ranks after this mission, earning him the recognition he wanted.

Coulson had reached May's bunk as the heart-wrenching sob ripped through the room. He shoulder barged the door open, the locked busted and shattered across the floor but he didn't give a damn, he paid no attention as he saw her down on her knees.

He scooped her up in his arms and embraced her as he tucked her head in his chest and let the tears flow as her sobs tore from her chest and his heart broke in two at what he was witnessing. He'll sit here all night if she needed him to, letting her break down and release the pent up emotions she'd been holding back all this time, since he'd let that asshole enter their base.

What felt like hours had passed before the body shaking, heart-wrenching sobs ceased and she fell gently into a shattered slumber. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed and sat guard over his angel, drained but willing to take whatever was thrown at him, if it meant that he kept his angel safe.


End file.
